Conventional constant velocity joints include a boot constructed of an elastic material such as silicone or rubber that, for example, may be used to seal internal components and lubricants from an external environment. Commonly, a boot is used to protect internal components. The boot permits a shaft to pass from an internal location to an external environment, typically through an aperture provided in the boot. The aperture is often designed to snugly fit against the shaft so that the boot can rotate with the shaft.
While the boot may sufficiently seal the internal components of the joint under most conditions, challenges exist. Under some conditions, the contacting portions of the aperture of a boot may slip against the shaft. One such circumstance is when the joint is exposed to extreme temperature conditions. Slippage may be caused by a number of factors, including shrinkage of the outside diameter of the shaft or imperfections in the associated mating surfaces. In addition, typical boot materials may experience a reduction in volume at extremely low temperatures, which can result in a reduced clamping load exerted upon the boot and the shaft by an associated clamp. Such conditions can, for example, permit greater spacing between the aperture and the shaft and/or solidification of the lubricants inside the joint. The present invention was developed in light of these and other potential challenges.